


Omega? No. Alpha. Just like you.

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Clyde Logan, Alpha/Alpha, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Omegaverse, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Hux takes a brief holiday on some watery planet and has a chance meeting at a small town bar.





	Omega? No. Alpha. Just like you.

There were so many things wrong with this. Biologically impossible... but sometimes biology and designations were wrong.

Clyde had been comfortable and happy with his biology. He never fought his designation. He was unmated, hadn't bonded with any Omegas, never laid a claim despite his popularity as an Alpha.

He didn't care, well, starting a family wasn't high on his list of things to do, to accomplish in his life. There were so many other things that held more importance to the bartender.

It was a slow night when the man stepped into the Duck Tape. Immediately it was clear that the man wasn't from the town or even any of the neighbouring towns. He was impeccably dressed and too beautiful to be of this world.

Clyde watched as the man took a seat at the bar and after a minute or so, made his way over. "What can I get'cha?"

Piercing cold eyes met soft honey brown and Clyde felt his heart drop, taking his stomach with it. He was desperate to hold on to any bit of control but all was lost when the newcomer opened his mouth.

"Whiskey. Neat. Two fingers."

Clyde nodded but it was the last two words that stayed with him. Two fingers. Clyde was a bartender, he knew that was a term, he knew what that was... so why did he take it in a completely different context when this gorgeous stranger said it?

Where was this man from? That accent, Clyde couldn't place it. But it was the look on the man's face, it was as if he looked at Clyde with disgust, with something else entirely underneath, almost as if he was trying to hide it.

The man gave off a dangerous aura and Clyde wasn't one to get into trouble, at least not when his brother wasn't involved. That was different. Clyde eyed the man as he poured the whiskey. Alpha. He had to be an Alpha.

But if that was truly the case, why was Clyde's body having such an intense reaction? The man wasn't an Omega trying to disguise his true designation. He was an Alpha through and through... and proud of it.

He placed the glass on the coaster in front of the man, smiled and went to help the customers that sat at the other end of the bar. He needed to get away from the man. Clyde senses were going into overdrive.

~~

Hux had figured that taking a long deserved break on this backwater planet would do him some good. He needed to get away, needed a break and their recent victories afforded him this luxury, finally.

He dressed as 'normal' or civilian as possible, having done extensive research on the planet and the area he had chosen to visit. There were some things Hux couldn't let go out of; slick backed and perfect hair, dark clothes and crisp, polished leather boots. Hux couldn't help that he was a stickler with certain things.

The bar he came across was so out of his norm that he  _had_  to go in. This was a vacation, a holiday after all and he was alone. There was no Ren, no First Order, he wasn't the Emperor.

He decided to live a little.

He was not expecting the bar he walked into would employ someone who looked a lot like Ren. But there was something else about the bartender that had nothing to do with Ren. Hux was drawn to it, to him. He took a seat at the bar.

But what was with his voice? That accent? Hux tried desperately to school his features, to hide his reaction. Here, he was no one, had no backup, _he_  was the stranger here. Everyone seemed to have a similar accent in the area.

They barely spoke, only said what was needed but they eyed the other intensely, instantly and barely looked away. There was something about the bartender that stayed with Hux, pulled at his insides, something that shot through his entire body. It wasn't the man's resemblance to Ren. The man was an Alpha... so why did his body react so?

Hux could easily handle what passed for alcohol on this backward planet and had numerous glasses of whiskey. He stayed in his seat, watched as the sun set and as other patrons came and went... until it was only the two of them left in the bar.

Clyde was wiping down the bar and Hux realized that they hadn't even introduced themselves. He cursed himself, just because he was on vacation that didn't excuse that type of behavior.

"Hux."

"Pardon?" Clyde said a bit stunned. It had been a while since they spoke and even then it was only when the man ordered more whiskey.

"My name, it's Hux. What's yours?"

"Clyde."

"Clyde," Hux repeated as he smirked into his glass. "Omega?"

Clyde only laughed though his eyes had widened minutely. "No. Alpha. Just like you."

"I see," Hux responded in his clipped tone.

Clyde didn't understand why Hux had asked, they both knew what the other was. They could smell the Alpha scent dripping off them both.

Clyde didn't say anything as he closed down the bar, Hux still in his seat. They stared at each other, almost an unspoken dare... who would be the first to flinch? To move? Clyde could have read this situation completely wrong but he wasn't about to be the first to break. Not when it came to the man before him.

It was actually Hux who broke the silence, broke the trance they seemed to have fallen into. He pushed the chair back and away from the bar and stood, eyes still locked on the gorgeous bartender.

He knew this was 'wrong', at least by society's standards but Hux was not one to care. Not when there was this beautiful man in front of him. Hux hoped he had read the situation correctly. If not, it was no matter. He would be back on the Supremacy in a week's cycle anyways.

Their eyes stayed locked as Hux made his way behind the bar. A bold move. As they got closer both Alphas inhaled deeply and at the same time their bodies crashed together, teeth clanking, mouths wet and watering.

Clyde had never kissed an Alpha before. This was more than likely the one and only time, or at least with this one Alpha and said Alpha would most likely be leaving soon. Clyde took all Hux gave and gave Hux everything in return.

Even though Clyde and Ren had a resemblance, Ren was an Omega and kissing an Alpha,  _this_  Alpha was something else and had Hux dreading having to return to his duties. To his 'regular' life.

Two Alphas together was wrong, taboo, looked down upon, but this night, in this closed bar, none of that mattered.


End file.
